inoubattlewanichijoukeinonakadefandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy War
The Fairy War (精霊戦争 Seirei Sensō) is a competition organized by beings known as fairies. The winner is decided through a ruthless battle royal between ability users where the last survivor is granted a wish by the fairies. The participants are chosen by the fairies and have superpowers granted by them as well, all in order to have an amazing spectacle where the fairies can gamble, betting for their favorite participant in battle. The War Management Committee It's an organization composed of fairies who are responsible for overseeing the progress of the war. They are also the bookmakers of the war, playing the role of intermediary between the fairies who are betting. The fairies who work for this organization are the ones who grant the superpowers to the chosen participants and have the obligation to report any change in the progress of the war to the higher-ups of the organization. Usually, a fairy is in charge of two or more ability users, so they have schedules to meet with each participant and inform them about any decision the Committee has taken. The fairies communicate with each other using some kind of telepathy, they also use this ability to contact the participants by their phones when they need to. Every ability user in the war must be registered in the War Management Committee in order to be recognized as a valid participant. Those who are not registered are known as "Rogue Ability Users", such as F´s members. They are considered as irregularities and must be taken care of immediately. Battles The schedule of the battles are informed to the participants by their fairies in charge. They inform them about the location and the time of the battle. The only way to win a battle is to kill the opponent. Once this happens, the outcome of the battle is always the same. *The winner of the battle advances to the next round. *The loser is revived with both his memory and superpower erased. All battles are invisible to the human eye. Any material damage caused by the battle is repaired later by the fairies. They decide whether to repair or completely disappear the location where the battle took place. If an ability user wish to retire from the war, they must inform their decision to their fairy in charge. Both their memory and power will be erased. In the case of rogue ability users, even though they are not registered, the same rules apply to them. When they are killed, they are revived with both their memories and powers erased. Participants and Abilities The participants of the Fairy War are granted superpowers by the fairies. These powers will last until they are killed in battle or until the end of the war. The participants are not allowed to use their powers in public or for selfish reasons, such as killing innocent lives. In case a participant breaks this rule and puts the anonymity of the war in danger, they are retired by force of the war by the Committee. Participants from previous wars can be called again in the next wars, such as the case of Genre Yusano. As a side note, every participant should know about the war and the existence of the fairies, but unbelievably, there are exceptions in the Fifth Fairy War. A group of incredibly powerful ability users are being kept out of the war by orders from the Committee. Following orders from Hajime Kiryu, the fairy Reatier is the one who awakened their powers and is temporarily in charge of them. This group is referred by Hajime Kiryu as "Virgin Child". History and Winners *Not much is known about the First Fairy War, except that the winner's name is written in English. *In the Second Fairy War, an incident happened where rogue ability users were created. The War Management Committee put the war in hiatus and gathered every participant in order to destroy the irregularities. After that, the war continued. Not much is known about the winner, except that his or her name isn't written in English nor Japanese. *There is little to no information about the Third Fairy war, the only known fact is that just like in the second war, the name of the winner isn't written in English nor Japanese. *The only know fact about the Fourth Fairy War is that the winner was Hajime Kiryū. Also, the person who fought against Hajime in the last round was Genre Yusano. After winning, Hajime Kiryu's wish was for the war to be continued. *Due to Hajime Kiryu's wish, The Fifth Fairy War began immediately after the Fourth Fairy War ended. Unlike the other wars, a new rule which said the last eight participants were going to be granted a wish was added. It was later revealed that Hajime added this rule in order to promote the creation of teams. In the end, Hajime Kiryu, Jurai Andou and Tomoyo Kanzaki were the last survivors, but Jurai and Tomoyo decided not to fight Hajime. So there was no winner. Trivia *According to Hitomi Saitō, the initial number of participants in the Fifth Fairy War was about 1000. By the time of the F incident, this number was reduced by half. *It's been speculated by Hajime and Hitomi that the reason why the fairies didn't make this competition a truly life-and-death battle royal was because the fairies know humans are afraid of death, so they created the option to revive in case the participant loses. *Reatier compared the Fairy War to what humans did in the Roman Colosseum, where combatants known as gladiators fought each other to death to entertain the audience. Category:Events